Cloverfield (film)/Cloverfield Monster
U.S. Case Designate "Cloverfield" is the federal government’s codename for the military operation tasked with saving Manhattan Island from the fictional attack by an enormous creature of unknown origin. Appearance The monster is 350 foot tall quadruped, with six limbs and a long fork-finned tail. The uppermost triple-jointed limb pair is longer than the other four, ending in a tri-fingered hand which can bend backward so that the creature can walk on its knuckles. The middle limb pair is a set of shorter arms, ending in hands with an indeterminate number of digits. The double-jointed, squat legs are powerful enough to support the creature’s mass, and yet still allow it to move quickly for an organism of its size. The creature is covered in grey skin that exhibits a white pallor. The skin is also host to an indeterminate number of relatively smaller parasitic creatures. It is believed that the creature has an exoskeleton much like a crab or lobster. Its head has sharp, bony features and two eyes with pupils large enough to almost obscure their requisite sclera from view. There are a set of ear membrane sacks on either side of the head behind the eyes, which inflate and recede back into the head. The creature has a high resistance to projectile weaponry. Shells from M-1 tanks, AT-4 rockets, multiple Mk 82 bombs and other high powered ordnance failed to harm the creature. However, a B-2 bomber strike appeared to cause significant damage to it. It seems that the monster has different ways of movement. The physique of the monster and tail suggest the creature swims in or near the bottom of the ocean. Once it hits land, it can walk on all fours using its front legs and the hind legs. The second land movement is just on its hind legs. Upright movement might be for traveling extremely fast, as shown near the end of the film. According to film producer J.J. Abrams, the creature is “. . . a baby. He’s brand-new. He’s confused, disoriented and irritable. And he’s been down there in the water for thousands and thousands of years.” Although witnesses of the event have commented that they saw the creature eating people, there is nonetheless no concrete evidence to verify this. However, a video found in Area 447 shows the creature grabbing the videographer (Hud) with its mouth, killing him and dropping the top half of his body a moment later. It could be the creature only bit out of curiosity. Since the monster is never named in the film, it has become known in the fan community by a variety of names, including "Clovey", "Cloverfield", "Terry", "Gwaka", "Slusho", "Big Barney", and "Mr. Grumpypants". To the film’s production crew, it was affectionately known as "Clover." History The Monster's origins are unknown so far, but many people speculate that it is of extraterrestrial descent, even though this has been denied by J.J. Abrams. In the scene where Rob, Lily, Marlena, and Hud are walking though the subway Hud says to Rob, "Dude, think about it, the ocean is huge." This could connect to Abrams saying the monster is from the ocean. Abrams wanted the movie to be realistic. After many military attempts at bombing the monster and creating much devastation in Manhattan, the creature's fate is still yet to be revealed. Many argue that an audio clip at the end of the credits in the film said the words "Help us", but it is actually "It's still alive," played backwards. After Operation HAMMER-DOWN, the monster has apparently survived Biology Appearance of The Monster is consistent with Phylum Chordata, the group which contains fish, reptiles, and mammals. Further taxonomic identification becomes difficult. Its additional pair of limbs and other traits, such as external lung-like gill structures, suggest it is not a member of Superclass Tetrapoda, and so would not have an amphibian ancestor; it is not an amphibian (in the taxonomic sense) or a reptile. However, it has obviously adapted to a terrestrial lifestyle, and is capable of breathing air and moving on land for an extended period of time. Most likely it branched away from one of the many classes of fish with more than four limbs. Of these, Class Acanthodii and Class Sarcopterygii seem most likely. Our own ancestry branched off from Class Sarcopterygii into Tetrapoda (literally, "four legs") when the first amphibians split off from fish. The Monster's ancestors would then likely be known as "Hexapoda:. Many Sarcopterygians have six limbs (notably the Coelacanths), as did many Acanthodii. When and where Hexapoda evolved is the most puzzling thing about the theoretical superclass. The fact that truly massive animals can go without discovery in the deep sea is well established by new and strange discoveries made even today. Even the fossil record is devoid of these massive animals and their ancestors. However, the species in question not only dwarfs any of these species (especially if this specimen is not yet fully grown, as has been suggested) but this is a species which is adapted for movement through and breathing in the atmosphere. What seems to be the only likely scenario is that these creatures evolved in a sub-oceanic environment of some sort, such as massive pockets of air trapped beneath layers of stone by tectonic forces. Such an ecosystem might survive driven by chemosynthesis around volcanic vents, though this would have to occur at a far grater scale than has been observed and found to date. This theory would be in keeping with the suspected origins of the monster: deep sea drilling. If such drilling were to pierce the pockets of air sustaining this ecosystem, the megafauna disturbed by the upheaval would likely attempt to migrate. Parasites The Monster is also covered in parasites that are Rottweiller-sized arthropods. They have six fleshy legs and four attack claws, pale grayish skin, and many black eyes. They closely resemble a giant spider. The parasites inject their victims with a hemorrhagic infection when they bite, which causes the victim to feel disoriented, bleed from the eyes, and finally explode from the stomach. It is not uncommon for hematophagic parasites currently known to science to inject their hosts with mild anesthetic anticoagulants that numb the pain and prevent the host's blood from clotting. Given the size and resilience of the monster, it is not surprising to see blood pressure of a human injected with the anticoagulant to rise to such astronomic levels that it simply rips their body from inside out. There are multiple theories for the purpose of the parasites. Marlena Diamond is killed by a parasite's bite in the film. The Roar Its Roar is not a threat it said in the movie's special features and it is a call for its mother it is a newborn monster it is not comforted by a un-natural places like New York. Category:Characters